


Last Human Memory

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: American Civil War, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of a human Jasper Whitlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Human Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written in 2009.

_O, I wish I was in the land of cotton  
Old times there are not forgotten  
Look away! Look away!  
Look away! Dixie Land.  
In Dixie Land where I was born in  
Early on one frosty mornin'  
Look away! Look away!  
Look away! Dixie Land.   
O, I wish I was in Dixie!  
Hooray! Hooray!  
In Dixie Land I'll take my stand  
To live and die in Dixie  
Away, away,  
Away down south in Dixie!_

Major Jasper Whitlock usually sat alone in his tent reading books during the night, but tonight, he sat around the campfire with his men on this glorious night of a Confederate victory. The war would surely be over soon; and the damn Yankees would have to recognize them as the legitimate country they were! 

He excused himself, saying he had to take care of some _personal_ business. He walked into the woods, took his piss, and when he was about to return to the fun, he spotted three women, huddling together in nearby clearing.

The last human memory Jasper ever had, was of celebrating with his men for the Confederate cause.


End file.
